


(If the winter is cold) I want to be close to you

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Triad - Freeform, poly positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: They bought the van specifically because it has three seats in the front but Daisy is always the Designated Driver because Simmons is too maniac and Fitz is too Scottish, and sometimes she just wants to be able to cuddle with them both while in the road. So she does.





	(If the winter is cold) I want to be close to you

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "We specifically bought this mini-van instead of a car because it has three seats in the font but now all we do is argue about who gets to sit in the middle"
> 
> Title is a loose translation from "La fuerza del destino" by Mecano: "Y si el invierno viene frío, quiero estar junto a tí."

For a lot of reasons, Daisy knows it’s only natural that she is usually the one who ends up driving.

Exhibit A: She had years of experience with her own van, and Jemma specifically chose this one so it would be as similar as possible to Daisy’s old one.

Exhibit B: Fitz goes out of his mind while driving “on the wrong side of the road”, and he always ends up angry and pissed off (more than what is normal for him, anyway).

Exhibit C: For all her proper facade, Jemma is an absolute maniac when she is behind the wheel, and Daisy doesn’t care about her claims that she knows her physics well enough, she has _everything under control:_  she is not getting that close to a heart attack never again.

She takes to her task with resignation, but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t feel that it’s a little unfair every time she glances to the side and sees them cuddling together. It’s not totally awful though: whenever Fitz sits in the middle, he sings along with her to the most ridicule songs and he holds Jemma’s hand even while she looks dreamily out the window;  when it’s Jemma, she tells her every gross story Daisy ever wanted to hear, and then some, while she carefully cards her fingers through Fitz’s hair while he is sleeping. And Daisy is happy watching them, but she wants that for herself, to be totally surrounded by them even while they travel through the world at dawn.

That’s why she stops at the side of the road and Fitz closes his mouth in the middle of a sentence, and both of them look at her inquiringly. Daisy doesn’t even feel ashamed that much, because they are adults, yes, but they specifically bought this van instead of a car because it has three seats on the front, and none of them wanted to sit on the back, so it means that they are all kind of in the same wavelength, she thinks.

“Daisy, what-?”

“I want _that.”_ And she points to their hands entwined between them, and Jemma furrows her brow.

“Daisy, we hold hands all the t-”

“Yeah, but not _in_ the van. So move over, this is cuddle time.”

“Okay.”

That’s a thing she loves about them both: no matter how bizarre her requests are, they always say yes unless there is a good reason to say no. And there is never a good reason to say no to cuddles.

So she just stretches herself over their knees, and what a good thing it is that they all are kind of small. Fitz puts a warm hand over her stomach, and Jemma leans down to kiss the top of her head.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Daisy closes her eyes and hugs Fitz’s abdomen while she listens to them talking in whispers about their latest project in the lab. They have been through so much, each one of them and all of them together, Daisy is just glad they still can have this kind of quiet, peaceful moments, with Jemma’s hand tracing patterns on her neck and Fitz trying to keep as still as possible to not bother her, even though his legs must be falling as asleep as she is. She is dozing off a little with the warm sun on her face and their voices lulling her when Jemma makes the slightest movement to lean over and kiss Fitz.

“Unfair, Simmons. I want kisses too.”

Fitz chuckles, and Simmons laughs; it’s a sound so wonderful that Daisy’s stomach swoops.

“You want everything, you greedy greedy lady.”

“I do.” And she nuzzles Jemma’s abdomen until Fitz grips her hip to make her stop. “You two make me want everything, and feel like I deserve it.”

It wasn’t her intention to make them cry, of course, but she understands a little the moisture in their eyes, because, well. She is getting a little choked up herself.

“But enough emotional nonsense.” And she rises her upper body using her elbows, to get closer to Jemma. “Chop chop, Simmons. Kissing. It’s not that hard.”

Jemma obliges and they both laugh in the kiss when Fitz mutters under his breath _I beg to differ._

“Come over here, you lover boy.” And it’s awkward and a little uncomfortable when he leans down to kiss her, but she wouldn’t change the tangle of limbs and the bumping of body parts and Jemma’s knees on her ribcage for anything in the world.

“Now you two.” She feels a little childish, instructing them to kiss, but she is, in fact, _a greedy greedy lady,_ and she is entitled to demand some snuggles instead of the usual struggles they receive. Fitz puts a hand on the nape of Jemma’s neck, and kiss her over Daisy’s body. “And now, your turn to drive, Fitz.”

“I thought you didn’t like it when I drive.”

“I don’t. But I might be in the mood to hear you complain a little about _the colonies._ ”

“I could drive if you want.” Jemma points out, and both her and Fitz shake their heads without even looking at each other.

“We want to get there alive, Simmons.” Jemma pouts, and Fitz kisses it off her face, while Daisy shoves him playfully. “Back off from my girlfriend, Leopold.”

“Excuse me? I have every right to kiss _my_ girlfriend whenever I well damn please.” And he leans down and kisses her, and Jemma laughs, and okay. Well played.

“We are going to stay here until we have completed the kiss round and then we are going to start another one, aren’t we?”

“You have a problem with that, Simmons?”

“No. Just checking.”

“Checking for what?”

“To know if it’s okay if I do this.” And she pushes Fitz with her hip until he is sitting behind the wheel, and maneuvers her until Daisy is sitting in the middle. (Daisy has no idea how she- Jemma Simmons, well known for being small and weighting nothing- managed to do that, but she has learnt to accept that they will always surprise each other.) And then she crawls until she is sitting on Daisy’s lap, and yanks Fitz’s tie until they are kissing again. _Hard._ Daisy gets dizzy just from watching. Jemma’s smile is wicked when she breaks the kiss and leaves Fitz panting. ”Is it okay?”

Fitz makes an inarticulate sound close to how Daisy imagines a dying whale would sound. She laughs, until Simmons kisses her too, and she can sympathise with the feeling.

“By this point, you should know that I do nothing half-assed. If you stop at the side of the road so we can kiss and cuddle, I will make it a hell of a kissing and cuddles session.”

Daisy and Fitz exchange _a look,_ and Fitz clears his throat.

“You say it like it is something that requires a warning.”

Daisy starts stroking Simmons’s side, and her smile is wicked even while she leans into the touch.

“Oh, trust me, _it does.”_


End file.
